<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风波 by nnww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943014">风波</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnww/pseuds/nnww'>nnww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnww/pseuds/nnww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>把推特的小风波＊脑补＊成了缺少一点安全感且相思病重症的少女攻的小情绪，正主发糖太快，写的时候已经不能跟上现实速度了，所以后面全是脑补，毕竟在我脑中doi解决一切问题（啊cp总是搞我，终于轮到我了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TharnType</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风波</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定：<br/>已经在一起的tt跟mg混合设定（dbq我也不想混合的，但我真的分不清楚了!!!!）<br/>Mew心思细腻语言天才 少女攻、<br/>Gulf心大直球行动巨人 直男受</p><p>Btw 少女攻跟直男受的描述是看到微博 @全糖日志 的po想到的，这部分的credit goes to her!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>已经11点了，Mew在看论文的间隙不自禁又拿起了手机，“怎么还没回Line”，”这小孩到哪里去了。” Mew的眉头皱了起来，这是这段时间以来他第一次这么久没有收到Gulf的回复。前段时间gulf实习越来越忙，自己也有学术上的工作要完成，所以两人商量之后gulf暂时搬回了自己家里，小情侣这段时间都只能每晚line视讯以解相思之苦。</p><p>mew盯着眼前的聊天界面，两人的Line对话停留在前一天视讯以及一小时前无应答的记录上。下午给小孩发的消息到现在已经好几个小时了，依旧全都未读不回。“这个人到底在搞什么？”Mew忍不住又拨了过去，还是无应答。愈发担心的他只好转拨bester询问小孩的状况，害怕是他工作出了什么事。结果bester轻描淡写一句“gulf啊，他今天去跟朋友玩了啊” 把他心浇凉了一半。“看来是我的担心多余了。”但就算是跟朋友出去玩也应该说一声吧，这么晚了，一直消失，没想过我会担心么？Mew越想越郁结，反应过来的时候发现推特已经发了出去。

</p><p>这也不是Mew第一次生Gulf气了，有时候回想起来他自己都觉得好笑。明明是一点小事，冷静下来时都不知道有什么过不去的，非要这么生气。可是在每个生闷气的当下，心总像是被什么拽紧，连呼吸都顺不过来。</p><p>他又想起在苏梅岛拍戏的时候，他也曾经因为小孩的木讷生过闷气，那时候两个人还在暧昧，他差一点就要放弃了。结果小孩一个人假装讨论剧本地过来道歉，看着他小鹿一样无辜乱转的眼睛，Mew心一软，就把人搂进怀里，全当无事发生过。谁叫小孩笑起来这么可爱。</p><p>想着这些事情，再睁眼已经次日清晨。结果昨晚直到睡前Line的消息提醒声都没有响起。Mew睁眼盯着卧室的白墙：这不是他们第一次因为琐事无法沟通了，他也不想总是当那个莫名其妙就发火的控制狂，但gulf每次都让他忍不住想要更多。同样的戏码三番五次上演，mew甚至怀疑这段感情到底应不应该再这样进行下去，怀疑对生活感知力完全不一致的两个人是不是真的合适，他好像有点累了。</p><p>恋爱对mew来说常常就像内心两端分不出输赢的“理性 vs. 感性“ 拳击比赛，理性占上风的时候他知道自己是小孩的第一个男人，在维持亲密关系上小孩还有很多要学习的地方，需要他的理解和引导；而感性占上风的时候他永远控制不了自己疯狂的在乎与敏感，他太爱这个乖乖的小孩了，爱到恨不得每天睁眼闭眼都是他的身影，相比之下gulf看上去那副淡淡的蛮不在乎的样子就总能让他抓狂。</p><p>＊</p><p>终于结束了跟教授一整个下午的meeting，勉强赶上了这个学期的选题进度，走出老师办公室的时候mew已经累到脑子没有空间思考别的事情，只想倒在家里床上闷头大睡。</p><p>回到公寓门口却看到gulf提着一大盒三文鱼外卖坐在门边打游戏，他穿着熟悉的拖鞋、牛仔裤和白色背心，优哉游哉的。</p><p>“呵咦 gulf 你怎么有空过来？不自己开门先进去？”</p><p>看到Mew出现，gulf站了起来，”过来太急忘带钥匙了嘛。Pi 不要生气，对不起嘛，我带了三文鱼便当过来赔罪 na。”</p><p>Mew仔细看了他几眼。两个人工作太忙，小孩已经好久没回这个家了，距离上次搂着他睡着都不知道过了多久，好想念他身上干净的味道和可爱的笑。想着，Mew轻轻摇了摇头，不能总是因为这张脸心软，如果真的不合适，那还是早早说清楚好，自己已经29了，应该当那个理性的人。</p><p>Gulf被盯得有点发怵，伸手摸了摸后颈，”Pi 快开门吧，我在这里等了几个小时都快累死了。”</p><p>Mew伸手接过小孩手里的便当袋子，摸钥匙开门。Gulf跟在身后乖乖进了门，趁机偷偷瞄了mew几眼。不知道这个人昨天是生什么气，他跟朋友踢完球赛回到家都半夜了，打开推特被一大波消息吓到，大家都在安慰mew。可是想来想去除了昨天没接到mew电话之外，也没搞明白他在气什么。line找他又怕打扰到他休息，只好发推道歉之后就去睡了。今早推特没看到他的回复，于是急忙忙带着他爱吃的三文鱼过来赔罪。可是刚刚看他好像依旧还在气头上的样子。 Gulf想着，缩了缩脖子，说多错多，还是别问了。</p><p>Mew顺手把便当放在客厅的桌上，回头跟正在换鞋的gulf说，“你过来坐下，我觉得我们需要好好聊聊。” gulf表面平静地“鹅”了一声，心下一惊：惨了到底什么事，为什么突然这么上纲上线，怎么办好？！</p><p>压着内心的惊慌，Gulf挨着mew坐在了沙发上，看着他又皱起的八字眉，没忍住问道：</p><p>”到底是怎么了？对不起嘛，我知道错了，你不要再生我的气了嘛 pi”<br/>
“昨晚为什么一直不回我消息，你不觉得pi会很担心吗？”<br/>
“我去跟朋友踢足球了，一直都没看手机。真的不是故意的。” Gulf松了一口气，少见地主动搂住mew的腰往他的方向靠了靠，”好啦，原来是因为这件事，也不是什么大事呀，我又没出事，而且我都带了你喜欢的三文鱼来找你了。”</p><p>”你当然觉得不是什么大事！”本来看到gulf无辜的脸已经快要气消的mew听到那句“又不是什么大事”一时间心跳又开始加速。”你不觉得应该提前跟我说一声吗？我一直联系不上你，你知道我有多担心吗？” 对，他总是这样，好像我在乎的在他眼里都不是什么大事；最后紧张的，控制狂的，小肚鸡肠的都只是我一个人！他到底有没有明白我们的关系已经早就不是之前生疏的同事了！</p><p>mew突然抬高的音量让不善言辞的gulf一时语塞，不知该说什么好。他想起之前每次吵完架，mew总是爱用力吻他，把他揉进怀里。也许，这样他才会消气？ </p><p>于是gulf想也没想，撑起身子，一下跨跪在了mew的腰间。gulf很少有这么“居高临下”近看mew的机会，这时的他近看才发现mew愤怒间神情有些憔悴，心想：最近学习肯定很辛苦吧，我也好想你。想着，gulf用拇指揉了揉mew紧皱的眉头，抱着mew的后脑，低头吻住了他的双唇。</p><p>Mew没有想到小孩今天会这么主动，下意识地想把他推开。「每次都这样根本没办法解决横亘在两个人中间的问题啊，这个死小孩」Mew刚想用力，抬眼却看到小孩眼下青紫的黑眼圈，他犹豫了。其实昨晚小孩发的推特他有看到，发送时间在凌晨，看来这个人也苦恼了很久才睡着吧。这么想着的时候mew才突然意识到，不知道从什么时候开始，自己周遭已经被小孩独特的奶香味整个包围到无处可逃。这个无辜的侵略者就这么跪在他身上，小心地试探着，无意识地侵蚀他周围每一寸空间，攫取着他的呼吸。</p><p>Mew的不满早在碰到gulf的柔软双唇的一瞬就灰飞烟灭，他抬起下颌回吻gulf，双手抚上小孩的后背，顺手脱下了gulf的衣服，露出他小麦色的肌肤。gulf被mew舌头搅得七荤八素，失力地跪坐在mew的腿上。mew顺势吻着gulf的额头，耳廓，耳垂，脖颈，胸，直到舔舐起gulf胸前那颗早已挺立的凸起。一阵酥麻从gulf的乳头扩散到了头皮和脚尖，呻吟声从口中溢出，”嗯…pi我…不行了…嗯……” 每一声都撩拨得mew恨不得当下就把他吃干抹净。「真是糟糕，小孩已经被调教地愈发诱人，以后不能让别人看到他这个样子，他只能属于我」</p><p>gulf的手指薅住了mew的头发，轻轻扶住了正在舔舐自己的mew。「这个人怎么总是知道要怎么最快速度攻破他的防线。」mew像是读到gulf心里想的，轻轻咬了一口gulf的乳头，引得gulf一阵战栗后将mew推倒，再次跪在mew上方偷笑道：“今天换我做你老公” 说罢手停在了mew双腿间生硬的凸起上，隔着裤子揉搓起来。“舒服么？嗯？” 说着便顺手解开了mew的裤子，握住了mew硕大的阴茎，指尖在不停溢出白色液体的马眼周围若即若离地剐蹭着。</p><p>mew半躺在沙发上，支起上半身眯眼看着动作越来越流畅的小孩，内心愈发想把这只小金丝雀永远关在这四面墙里，「放出去也太危险了」。</p><p>“今天想在上面？” mew坏笑着一把扯下gulf的短裤，含住小gulf湿润前端的同时将一根手指缓慢探入gulf后方。</p><p>”嗯……oiiiiii，pi…你轻点，我们好久没做过了……痛…” mew听到gulf从鼻腔哼出最后一个字后，吐出被含得湿润又挺拔的小gulf，直起身子，双手托住gulf夹在腰间的双腿，”现在知道痛了，刚刚吻我的时候没想到？”</p><p>”p'mew…………？！”gulf刚喊出口，mew一个用力，将gulf整个托了起来，抱着他往床走去。两个人的坚硬随着mew走路时身体的幅度，一下一下地缓慢摩擦着，gulf浑身酥麻地蜷起脚趾，不由得搂紧mew的脖子。</p><p>与平时不一样的是，mew这次没有将gulf放倒在床上，而是抱着gulf，自己在床沿坐了下来，“必须给你一点惩罚，混蛋小孩，今天自力更生 na”</p><p>说罢从床头柜里拿出新买的润滑剂和避孕套。把避孕套递给gulf后，mew将润滑直接挤入了gulf的后庭，冰凉的液体刺激着灼热的肠道，激得gulf挺直了背部，刚接过的套差点失手掉在床上。“好…p' mew………不……啊” 没等gulf说完，mew的手指再次探入后方，“不…不要生气了嘛 pi，我真的知…啊……嗯……”</p><p>mew的手指在gulf紧致湿滑的后方不断屈起转动，试探gulf敏感区的同时，另一只手将gulf的头按向自己，再次抬头吻住了他湿润的双唇，堵住他剩下的话。「不用再说抱歉了，我爱你」</p><p>这时快要被吻得失了智的gulf借着最后一丝力气将套顺利戴在了硕大的小mew上。（其实是我写的快要失了智）</p><p>“pi…可以了，我想要你…嗯……” 感受到gulf肌肉逐渐放松，mew将手指增加到三根后便退了出来，伸手扶住gulf的腰，眯眼问道“真的准备好了么？上来。”</p><p>gulf这次没再应声，一只手从mew的背移动到胸前，撑在mew的腹肌上，带起mew的一阵战栗。另一只手扶着小mew，闭眼仰起下颌，缓缓坐了下去。两个人一段时间没有运动，新鲜的快感让一切都好像回到了第一次，gulf甚至需要时间让自己再次适应mew惊人的尺寸，重新感受小mew不断撑开自己的内壁褶皱。“嗯……p'mew…你好大……嗯…啊…好爽…” mew也被gulf不断收缩的肠道爽的攥紧了拳头，忍住冲撞的欲望，「无论如何，他不想伤害到心爱的人」</p><p>终于完全进入时，gulf感受到久违的充盈，两个人都发出了满意的喟叹。适应后，gulf边上下活塞运动边扭着腰开始主动寻找敏感地带，不断发出诱人的呻吟声。</p><p>Mew看着身上动着的小孩，看着他闭眼咬紧了下唇，巧克力色肌肤上全是自己留下的一片片红肿与青紫。即使浑身酥软地使不上劲，这个人依然在努力着想要让自己满意。他内心的疑问似乎有了答案，就算gulf与他对生活的感知力有多不同，但他差点忘了小孩永远是坦诚的，无论是生活还是性，他总是赤裸裸的在行动上展现出自己所有的爱与柔软，让人欲罢不能。</p><p>小孩的动作慢了下来，<br/>
”宝贝，累了吗？”<br/>
”嗯…呼…呼……”<br/>
于是mew握紧了gulf纤细的腰用力往下一按，龟头蹭过gulf的敏感点，瞬间顶到了最深处。“啊…………”gulf腰一软仿佛失去了所有的力气，虚软地倒在了mew身上，让体内的巨物到达了更深的地方。“老公，你快，我不行了……求求你，快点……” </p><p>这时mew停了下来，搂住了小孩，任他难耐地喘着气，在他耳边轻声问道：“下次还要一个人消失一整天，让我担心么？” gulf声音沙哑地吐不出一个完整的句子来，他只知道此时体内的巨龙不等听到他的回答就已经开始对着他的敏感点横冲直撞，“啊…老公…好棒…啊啊啊啊啊” mew也快到了临界点，一个翻身将gulf压在身下，急忙在他腰下塞了一个枕头后开始冲刺，每一下都几乎整根拔出后再猛地刺入，每次都准确得撞在gulf的敏感点上。虽然两个人在一起时间不长，但疯狂地做爱让两人早已对对方的身体了如指掌。</p><p>“老公…你轻点……啊……”gulf被体内强烈的感官刺激逼迫到快要喊叫失声，忍不住地想要往后缩，可惜身后早已退无可退，他的双腿失去力气地挂在mew的腰上，任由快感一波又一波剥夺他的思维。他不是不知道mew曾经受过的伤导致的强烈不安全感，只是他还太年轻了，不知道该如何才能给到mew他想要的全部。只能一次又一次任由mew在他体内驰骋和发泄，希望这样他能感受到自己同样疯狂的爱意。</p><p>两人终于都到达了临界点，gulf将埋在自己颈窝的头抱起来，看着他泛红的双眼，再次抬头轻轻吻住mew的唇，嘴里瞬时传来了咸味。「gulf至少下次不能再让p'mew哭泣了啊」mew用力地回吻小孩，像以往的每一次一样，再次加快了速度。最后两人猛地一起释放出来，任粗重的喘息声融化了彼此间的距离。</p><p>曼谷的三月还是那么的闷热，两人间的情热让周围的空气随着萦绕在整个房间的呻吟声颤动起来。mew将自己从gulf体内拔出后，小孩一时不适应高潮后的空虚感，长手长脚地从一边夹住了mew，在他耳边轻声说，“老公，我爱你 na。对不起，我下次再也不会无缘无故消失了。”说完便累得在mew的臂弯中沉沉睡去。mew缓了一缓，撑着gulf把他擦洗干净后，也去洗了澡。一切结束之后，mew看着身边睡熟的gulf，问自己到底是喜欢这个不成熟的小孩什么？明明这个人常常把他气的内伤，也一点都不懂得浪漫。可是他忘了被爱情击中的人仿佛常常都会变成理性的输家。只要小孩站在他的面前，战栗感和占有欲便毫无缘由地有头到脚灌下来，也许做爱不能根本解决两人之间的问题，但至少现在就让我们借此享受片刻的欢愉吧。Mew搂了搂怀里的小孩，听着gulf像小猫一样细细的呼吸声，也坠入梦中。</p><p>完＊</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>